Memories are of Bliss
by LightRayPearlshipper
Summary: My take and the logical, pearlshippy take at the last episode of Sinnoh League Victors, the last season of DP. It's a bit fluffy, but nice. Cameo'd Lagomorphshipping. Not much to say. Sorry for the bad summary but it's basically a re-write. Rated K because it doesn't deserve T. 9-year-old's will be fine with the content of this fanfic. This is a one-shot. Don't expect development.


**Me: Hello and welcome to my second one-shot and my first re-write. This will be about the last episode of the DP series and this is how it would have played out logically. The last episode of DP was also the worst day in the world for Pearlshippers.**

**Ash: Why is that?**

**Dawn: You idiot, it's the day we separated in Sinnoh. I still have nightmares about that day.**

**Me: Yeah. But this is the logical, pearlshippy ending. So no need to worry.**

**Brock: Why does teen love have to be so complicated. We all knew that you loved each other but you wouldn't admit your feelings.**

**Ash: Hey! At least I'm not like you who goes around infatuated by all the "cute" girls I see.**

**Brock: Are… are you calling them ugly?!**

**Me: Hey, calm down. How about I strike you a deal, Brock? I'll let you get Nurse Joy of Pewter City and you shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Brock: Fine. Michael does not own any of us so please don't sue him.**

**Dawn: I wanted more to say in this part!**

**Me: No need to worry, as you say. You'll get a lot of time at the end. Now, on with the fanfic!**

The bell of the ferry to take Ash and Brock back to Kanto rang across the port like an execution signal to Dawn's ears. It was the bell of the ferry to take her love away. She dearly wanted to go with him. However, Ash wanted her to come with him as well.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Brock said.

"Yeah, it's been fun traveling with you," Ash added.

"I'll really miss you too." Dawn started to cry even though she tried to stay strong.

"Hey, there'll always be more adventures." Ash tried to comfort her. "I might even try the new Battle Frontier I heard that they're building here."

"Really?"

"Anyways, they have a contest circuit in Hoenn and I heard that contests are even spreading to Kanto and Johto! I'm sure we'll see each other again. After all, no need to worry, right?

All this did was make Dawn blush. She tried to hide it but Ash caught it. _'Was that… a blush?'_ Ash thought. _'The old me would've thought that she was sick, but could that mean…?'_

Ash raised his hand for a high five. However, he was surprised when she tackled him with a hug.

"I wish I could come with you, but an opportunity came up for Buneary. As a trainer, I have to fulfill the needs of my pokemon."

"I wish you could come too."

The horn blared again. "Ash, I think we should get going," Brock told him.

"Just a minute," Ash replied. Ash started to think, which was abnormal for him. "I know!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Dawn and Brock both asked at the same time.

"What if I stay here with Dawn then she can come to Kanto with me!" Ash answered. "Brock, I know this would mean goodbye, but you have to follow your dreams to become a pokemon doctor anyways."

This caused Dawn to blush. "But you already bought your ticket, Ash," she replied. "You'd have to get two more tickets."

"It's okay. I'd do anything for you since I l-" Ash paused, realizing what he had started. Dawn looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, Ash?" she asked. "Please continue."

"It's nothing. Honestly." Brock smirked at these words, knowing that Ash couldn't keep his secret forever and he'd eventually slip.

'_Was he about to say he loved me?'_ Dawn thought to herself. _'Oh my gosh! But I can't get my hopes up. He probably loves May.'_

The horn blared. "This is the final call for the SS Sinto. All passengers must board immediately!"

"I'm staying, Brock," Ash said. "Also, Pikachu's been starting to return some of… Buneary's… feelings."

This came as a shock to all of them – quite literally for Ash as Pikachu used thunderbolt on him.

"Agh! Pikachu, that hurt! What was that for?!"

"Pikapi pi Pikaka pikachuka."

"Bye Brock," Ash said giving him a hug. "Better run."

"Yup. Bye." Dawn and Ash both gave him one last hug before he ran off to make it. He almost missed the gangplank, but a crew member saw him just in time and kept it down a little longer.

"Well, we're off to Hearthome City," Dawn said.

"Why?" Ash asked, confused.

"Silly, it's why you stayed. Hearthome City is where they're going to have Buneary's photo-shoot."

"Okay, let's go."

Several hours later, they arrived in Hearthome City. Dawn started running towards a large building while releasing Buneary from her pokeball. Ash was trailing slowly, being hungry and out of energy from crossing Mt. Coronet again.

"Geez, Dawn, slow down!" Ash complained. "Can we get some food first?!"

"No! We need to check in first!"

"Fine!"

Dawn stopped suddenly to think. _'That's strange. Ash wouldn't resign so quickly. I'll have to interrogate him later.'_

"Let's go!"

Once they went into the building, Dawn went up to the front desk and checked in, saying that Buneary was there for the photo-shoot. Then, they went to the restaurant next door and got a table for two.

"So, what exactly is going to happen in the photo-shoot?" asked Ash.

"Shortly after the Grand Festival, these people contacted me saying that they wanted photos of Buneary for magazines. Apparently, they said that she's special."

"Well I'm sure Pikachu thinks so too." Pikachu had been sitting quietly on Ash's lap until Ash said this. First he thunderbolted him and then he started ranting about something.

"Pikachu pi Pikaka pikachuka pika!"

Although it was impossible to notice, Pikachu was blushing when he said this.

The waiter came and took their orders. Ash was having pretty much everything while Dawn just settled on a Caesar Salad.

"How do you survive on eating so little?" Ash asked.

"Well, at least I'm not a glutton like a special someone of-" Dawn quickly realized what she just said.

"Of who?" Ash asked. _'If she was referring to herself then I wish I was that special someone. But it's probably someone else like Kenny or… Paul.'_ Ash shook at the thought of his rival. He couldn't stand the thought of Dawn being with Paul.

"Never mind," she quickly said. "It's nothing."

"If you say so." Dawn started talking about other things and they both soon forgot about Dawn's trip-up. Eventually, the food came and they started eating.

"Anyways, what were you saying earlier on the port?" Dawn asked. Ash looked up and turned red on the cheeks.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!" _'I can't let her find out that I love her,'_ he thought frantically.

"Ash, I'm not dense like you," Dawn said firmly. "Now tell me what you were going to say!"

"Umm… it was just, I was just saying that Iike how Buneary is in love with Pikachu," he lied.

"Ash, I can tell that's a lie," she responded. "Now tell me the truth."

"I'll tell you later, after the photo-shoot." And with that, Ash went back to inhaling his food.

Dawn sighed and followed Ash's lead. After lunch, which Ash paid for, they headed back over to the photo-shoot building which Ash learned was called Poke-Shooters Inc. Dawn was lead to the dressing room where Buneary got dressed in different outfits. Every time, she walked out and gave Pikachu a look and Ash sighed. In about an hour, the shots were taken and they could leave.

"Well, I guess we're off to Kanto tomorrow," Ash said.

"Yup." The two headed to the pokemon center where they gave Nurse Joy their pokemon to heal and got a room. They quickly changed and went to bed.

"Good night, Dawn."

"Good night, Ash."

The next morning the two woke up and right after breakfast, they headed to the port. Dawn had done her hair before they ate. They bought two tickets to Kanto once they arrived, this time on the SS Kannoh. Hours later, they were approaching the Kanto port of Vermillion City in the sunset.

"So, Dawn," Ash began. "I've been meaning to answer your question about what I was saying yesterday."

"Yes?" Dawn eagerly asked. "So, what was the answer?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin our friendship but… I- I… I love you." Ash stood there shaking against the railing.

There was silence. Ash took this as rejection and hung his head as he walked away.

"Wait!" Dawn cried. Ash stopped and turned around only to be tackled by Dawn to the ground.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, pulling her hair back. Ash realized what she was doing just as she did it. Their lips met, softly at first, but Ash, now out of shock, pulled Dawn's head down into his own. They were both in cloud nine. Dawn's tongue prodded against Ash's lower lip, asking for entrance and Ash granted her it. The tongues explored each other's mouths as they were lying on the ground.

'_She's kissing me!'_ Ash thought, excitedly. _'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!'_

After five minutes, they finally came up for air. The new couple sat up with only four words to be said by Dawn.

"I love you too." They stood there for another for another five minutes, kissing, until a bell rang across the ship.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Vermillion Port of Kanto shortly. Please be prepared to exit the ship. Thank you for sailing on the SS Kannoh."

They broke apart once more, smiling at each other. Then, Ash broke the silence.

"Come on. Let's get ready to go to Pallet Town. I'm sure my mom would want to meet my new girlfriend."

Dawn simply nodded as they headed to their room to pack up again. She couldn't wait to meet his mom. The one thing they didn't know was that Buneary and Pikachu were watching them, embracing each other at their trainers' romantic success.

**Me: Done! What did you think? Did I do good? Was it too fluffy? Was there not enough romance? Tell me, tell me!**

**Dawn: Stop rambling, Michael. You did fine.**

**Ash: Yeah, isn't that right, DD?**

**Dawn: Umm… now that you're saying that, I actually think I'm okay with it.**

**Ash: Good. It sounds cute. I would hate to call you Dane like Lyra.**

**Dawn: Thanks.**

**Brock: Why was I ignored!**

**Me: Sorry, but you don't really have a big part in this story.**

**Ash: Wait… you ignored Pikachu at the end!**

**Me: He doesn't have a big part and I gave him and Buneary a cameo!**

**Ash: I have no idea what a cameo is!**

**Me: Dawn, please explain.**

**Dawn: A cameo is short shot of a character doing something like what Paul did when you lost to Tobias in "The Semi-Final Frontier."**

**Me: You just broke the Fourth Wall.**

**Ash: Aren't we breaking the fourth wall all the time when we talk like this!**

**Me: I guess. Anyways, please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No flames please.**

**Ash: Don't forget to R&R.**

**Dawn: And favorite if you liked it.**

**Me: Michael out**


End file.
